Scarred For Life
by AmericanxHero
Summary: Somethings just shouldn't be seen at all... One-shot with a side helping of FrUK!


**Scarred For Life**

**Summary**: Some things should remain unseen...OneShot with a side helping of FrUk!

I kinda had this floating around in my computer. I finally decided I should post it. ^^" Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Canada!"

The young blond boy smiled shyly at his family-England, France, and his older twin, America-while hugging the stuffed polar bear he'd had for a long time. Today, Canada had turned seven years old.

It was a tradition for the four of them to spend two weeks together to celebrate birthdays. Canada's birthday was July first, America's was the fourth, and France's was the fourteenth. Nobody knew when England's real birthday was since he refused to tell them all. So, the four of them celebrated his birthday on Orange Day on the twelfth. It was easier that way. This year they were celebrating at England's house.

Like every birthday, a lovely cake with candles (seven of them this year) was placed in front of him and Canada blew out the lit candles after his family sang him "Happy Birthday". France had made one hell of a cake, and it was completely gone within the hour-most of it eaten by the two younger ones. And then Canada opened his presents (this year he had been given a lovely red sweater with a white maple leaf on the front and a book about moose with other awesome gifts), they watched fireworks, and then the two little ones went off to bed.

"Happy Birthday, bro," America said, curling up in his bed on his side of the room he shared with Canada.

"Thank you," Canada mumbled, falling asleep quickly. "Good night, brother, I love you."

"I love you, too, bro."

* * *

It was around midnight when the two young brothers heard strange noises coming from the room next to them-England's room. They laid in their beds, awake as they listened, but didn't bother to get up and see what it was. This happened every night, and every night America and Canada never bothered to see what it was. Until America's birthday came around.

It was pretty much the same type of day as Canada's birthday. Special breakfast made by France, England and France would argue, boring day, dinner (made by France again), cake (by France), presents, fireworks, and then bedtime. Again, at midnight, the strange noises began.

"Hey, Canada?" America asked. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know, America."

"You wanna check it out?" he whispered.

"S-sure, okay."

So the two colonies climbed out of bed, carrying their stuffed animals-America's white bunny, Usa, and Canada's polar bear, Kumajirou-and left their room. They went into the hall and stopped outside the door to England's room. The noises sounded more like groans and squeaking. Silently and carefully, America opened the bedroom door, and two little blond heads peeked inside...

"Oh _God_, yes! _Yes_!" came England's moans.

America immediately shut the door, his face completely white and his blue eyes wide with horror. He turned to face his red-faced brother who had his eyes closed and one hand over his bear's eyes to hide them. America whined silently and hugged Usa close to him.

The groans were England's. The squeaking was the bed underneath England. And France. "_Doing it_". The poor kids were scarred for life.

After regaining some composure, the twin nations scurried down the hall and back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Canada immediately retreated to his corner where he proceeded to cry and hug Kumajirou close to him. He curled his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth, whimpering.

America, however, sat in his bed, squeezing Usa in a tight hug, mumbling to himself. He couldn't sleep for a few days. Then he and his brother still had nightmares.

Oh yes. They were _definitely_ scarred for life.

* * *

Twelve years later, it was that time again to celebrate the four nation's birthdays at America's house this year. And it went pretty much the same as it did back then, except Sealand joined in on the celebration. And those noises that happened at midnight still continued.

One night, Sealand got curious. So he crept out of his bed, down the hall, and had one hand on the doorknob when he heard someone clear their throat and made him jump. He looked over to see America with Canada behind him, shaking their heads.

"Look, dude," America said quietly, a scary look coming on his face. "You do not want to see what's inside there. It's creepier than Sweden or Russia. If you know what's good for you, you'll go back to bed, and never try to figure out the source of the mysterious noises."

Sealand blinked, stared at the two nations, and nodded. He did exactly what he was told.

America let out his breath and turned to Canada, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked him in the eye. "We did it, Canada. We saved someone from that horrific sight. Tonight, we were heroes."

"Yes," Canada whispered, nodding in agreement. The traumatic childhood experience had left him very quiet for the rest of his life possibly. "Yes, we were."

And then the two of them went back to bed, able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. They had saved Sealand from the horror. They were indeed heroes.

* * *

So yeah, thought I should publish that, finally. xD I promise I'll update Adventures In Gender-Bending real soon! Don't hurt me for that! Dx

Read and review, please! Reviewers will receive pasta~! :3


End file.
